All Good Boys Get Rewards
by the magic touch
Summary: Late one night during the summer months, Lucius comes into Draco’s bedroom to have a fatherson conversation. Only, their innocent little chat turns into something that is far from innocent.


Title: All Good Boys Get Rewards

Author: Mandah - themagic touch

Pairing: Draco/Lucius

Category: PWP, incest

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Late one night during the summer months, Lucius comes into Draco's bedroom to have a father-son conversation. Only, their innocent little chat turns into something that is far from innocent.

A/N: This does contain b SLASH /b and b INCEST /b . You have been warned. If that is not your thing, then do not read this fanfiction – simple as that. Do not send me any flames saying that I did not clearly state that this contained slash and incest, when I just did.

Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

He always knocked. Always. He always waited until his son answered, telling him that he could come in before he even grasped the door handle. Whether it was before or after that first nighttime incident, he was always kind to his son and respected his privacy.

He knocked twice and waited, not really knowing if his son would be there or not. He never did.

"Come in, father." a voice told him from the other side of the door.

Good, he was there. Lucius didn't know what he would have done if his son hadn't been there. He had been waiting and waiting to talk to him ever since he got back from Hogwarts, and it had been nearly August. One could say that he was waiting for the opportune moment, and he was, but he also needed to sum up some courage as well. "How did you know it was me?" he asked, locking the door magically and manually, as well as putting a silencing charm around the walls of Draco's room, forgetting that a permanent one had been placed there when Draco had turned thirteen.

"Mother never knocks; she always just comes right in." Draco told him with a small shrug. He really thought that after all the times his mother walked in on him touching himself in places that he would rather not say, that she would get the hint and start knocking, but she never did. Maybe she thought that since it was her house, that she shouldn't have to do that sort of thing and that Draco should be the one to stop. Like that was going to happen.

When Lucius walked fully into Draco's room, he noticed that his father appeared to be wearing nothing underneath that black silk robe that he constantly wore, no matter what hour of the day it was. It hadn't really bothered him too much. He had walked in on his father changing before, but it was in strange places where his father was changing – like the kitchen and the library. It was as if he i wanted /i to get caught by his son. "Is there something that you wanted to talk about, father?" he asked as Lucius gingerly sat down next to him, robe just barely covering his manhood. Yes, that must be all that he's wearing, unless he was hiding it ridiculously well, or perhaps went through Narcissa's lingerie. Draco highly doubted that, though. It was not like his father to do anything like that.

Seeing the dark robe in contrast with his father's ever so pale skin, Draco couldn't help but to look at his soft, yet unmistakably strong thigh. How he wanted to stroke his father's skin gently, or maybe part those thighs so he could...

Wait, this was his father, his own flesh and blood. This wasn't right. But Lucius seemed to be seducing Draco, and he found it to be working.

"Actually, yes." Lucius told his son, shifting some so that his robe rode further up his thigh. He just barely caught that hungry gaze in Draco's eyes before he continued. "We never really got the chance to talk properly after you got back from school," he told his son, cupping Draco's cheek, watching him flutter his eyes closed and hearing his son whimper softly like that brought a mischievous grin to his strong features. Dropping his hand back down to his leg, he continued. "How was term?"

Draco swallowed hard, trying to maintain his breathing at an average rate as he started to picture Hagrid in his undergarments. Maybe that would make the sensation below his pajama pants subside? "It was fine. Gotten harder, but I expected that much."

Lucius smiled brightly at his son, one of the only smiles that Draco could remember. "You have always made me proud, Draco. Always." he said, leaning in closer to give his son a soft kiss on the cheek, one very different than he normally gave when saying hello or goodbye. "And you should get a reward for how happy you make me. Whatever you want, I'll give you."

Draco's eyes enlightened at what his father had told him. He wouldn't ask for the normal – like an expensive Dark Arts object or a new racing broom. No, those trivial things did not matter to him at the moment, and those things certainly wouldn't help him any with his growing erection. He was going to ask for something totally different. "I... I want..."

"Yes?" Lucius asked; scooting closer to his son so just the smallest part of his cock was visible from the robe. Draco hardly caught a glimpse before his father yanked his robe down further to just above his knees, hiding everything. Draco didn't think that Lucius was seducing him anymore; or maybe he had already succeeded? No, now his father was teasing him.

"I want you to kiss me," Draco said suddenly, eyes widening to the size of golf balls. Well, nearly.

Lucius gave him a hard look. "Are you sure?" he asked his son, barely containing himself. He really had been waiting for this moment for quite a while. Draco was his. He belonged to no one else, so he really didn't see a problem with it.

His son was so beautiful.

"No, I'm not." Draco told him. For a split second, he saw his father's face drop. "I want you to make fuck me, father," he said in a voice that was so different than his own, so much more deep and husky.

Lucius groaned. Normally, he would have told his son off for the language and perhaps punished him, but he didn't this time; too much was on his mind. The moment has finally arrived, and it had worked out just as he had planned, not a single flaw. A hungry look was painted clearly on his son's face and he knew that he couldn't control himself much longer. It had been so long since he had last been fucked, not only by a man, but by anyone. Narcissa was never in the mood, and even if she was, she could never measure up to his precious, delicious Draco.

Due to the fact that his father hadn't really moved, or done anything for that matter, Draco looked away. His face was deep red and he felt searing tears well up at the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry, father. Forgive me. Just forget everything I just said." Draco told him, moving to lie back down in his bed. Before Draco could so much as move a muscle however, Lucius grabbed him by the arm, gently pulling his son closer into the heat of his body. Running a hand through Draco's soft hair that was identical to his own, Lucius leaned down as he pressed his lips tenderly against his son's.

Draco stared wide-eyed and in awe of the pleasurable look that was on his father's face before he leaned into his warm embrace, smiling against his father's lips.

Feeling his father gently lick at his lower lip, occasionally nibbling, Draco did the only thing that came to mind, which was opening his mouth to allow his father passage to invade his mouth and deem it his own – which he did. This all felt so inhumane, doing something like this with your own flesh and blood. However, as soon as he felt his father's tongue brush gently against his own, all worries on how wrong this seemed vanished; it all felt right.

Pushing his son back to lay on the bed in a dominant way as if to tell the boy that he would take care of him, but that he was in charge, Draco followed his silent instructions as he laid down on the bed, eyes locked with his father's as he slowly started to unbutton his son's shirt.

Moving slightly, trying to lean up and kiss at his father's long neck, he really wanted to know what it tasted like; he was stopped and pushed back onto the bed with a force that wasn't rough, but told him that he better stay where he was. Obeying, Draco felt limp, and watched his father's actions in a dazed sort of way.

As Lucius lowered his head slightly, placing random kisses along his son's neck and across his newly exposed chest, Draco moaned involuntarily and blushed. How stupid he sounded and how expertly his father's mouth was worrying his tender skin.

As a strong hand ghosted past his arousal that was restricted against his pajama pants, Draco bit his tongue to keep from making more instinctive noises, and instead arched his back slightly, trying to inflict more friction on his erection that his father had so effortlessly caused.

Lucius wouldn't give his son that kind of satisfaction so soon. Moving his hand away from the heat of Draco's body, ignoring the whimper of protest, he slowly started to untie the drawstring of his son's pajama pants, not even bothering to look at his child; like he was already regretting what he was doing, but unable to stop. Draco noticed this, but because every time his father touched him sent him on cloud nine, he didn't worry about it further.

Right when Draco's pajama bottoms were untied and barely hanging on his lithe hips, Lucius again refused him of pleasure. Instead, his hand wandered up his son's chest, brushing lightly against his sensitive nipples before twisting them roughly, causing Draco to cry out in either pain or pleasure, he couldn't really tell; and really, there was such a fine line between the two that it didn't really matter.

Changing his mind, Lucius brought his hand to ghost over his son's erection again, only this time; he actually made contact with it gently through the material, making Draco's hips buck up.

Again, he moved his hand away from Draco, but this time, latched his mouth on to suck at his son's neck. That was when Draco had finally gotten it. His father, for some reason, seemed like he didn't want him to act to what he was doing, but instead wanted him to act somewhat lifeless. Perhaps it was because he didn't want Draco's mother waking up and walking in on something this grisly? Draco had to then wonder why his father even agreed to it, or seduced him in the first place. Or maybe it was just his worried mind working over time?

Due to the pondering that he was doing, Lucius released the abused skin that he was sucking on, knowing that there will be a mark much darker than the one Draco was sporting now in the morning. Bringing his hand slowly down to his son's pajama bottoms, he worked two of his fingers past the waistband of his trousers and pulled the material down and off of Draco's small frame.

Everything about his son was more feminine than masculine, and perhaps that was why his son, at times, turned him on. His hips were small and unsuggestive, his legs were long and slender; lacking prominent muscles, and even his now erect cock was rather small for someone his age. However, these small flaws didn't cause Draco to be any less gorgeous, he was still his son and the spitting imagine of him, just smaller and more fragile.

Finally, Lucius brought his gaze up to look into the eyes of his son and saw a lustful look about them, but also saw that Draco was trying to hid it. For a split moment, he wondered why. Had his teasing perhaps given Draco the wrong impression? Leaning up, his kissed his son's lips softly, he really did love his son in more ways than one, and he didn't feel one bit sorry about it, or that it was immoral.

Just when he felt Draco kiss him back keenly was when Lucius enclosed in on Draco's cock with a confident and brawny hand, feeling his own arousal grow when his son moaned involuntarily into the kiss. Lucius never once moved his hand to fist Draco's prick that night, he wanted his son to last. He didn't even enclose his mouth around his son's warmth. He instead poked two fingers into his mouth, lathering them each with his own spit before he entered them into Draco's tight hole one at a time, moving in a suggestive way so that his son would get used to the feeling of being filled and also would arch his back up to his father, muttering his name softly in between groans.

After few moments of watching his son wither completely every time his fingers brushed past a certain pleasurable spot that he knew of only too well, Lucius release his digits from his son's tightness, telling him to spread his legs a little wider as he pushed the silk robe away only enough to expose his hard prick. Coating it with a mixture of the fluids that he managed to concoct while watching his son and his own spit, he positioned himself at his son's opening and slowly pushed in, being mindful that his son had never been fucked. When Draco started to relax around him, but still feeling filled completely was when his father started to move slowly, first totally into him that made Draco's eyes blurry when he brushed past that certain spot, then back out, only to come back for more.

When the pace that he was inflicting on his son became more eager; more quickened, Lucius reached down on either side of him to grab one of Draco's legs, moving them to wrap around his waist as he pounded into him. Reaching down, again he encircled his hand around Draco's now throbbing cock; fisted it once… twice… three times until his son came hard and all over his hand.

Watching the look of ecstasy come across his son's features as he tossed his head back violently and shouted not Lucius's given name, but the word 'father' was all that it took to get Lucius to come, being a lot less quiet and a lot less obvious that something taboo was going on in the Malfoy Manor.

Releasing his son's now wilted prick, he pulled out and away, producing a cleansing charm on Draco, then himself. He moved slightly, yet still on the bed, as he tucked in his son and kissed him on the lips several times, telling him how much he loved him. Only when he moved to get off of the bed was when Draco spoke to stop him. "Can… can you stay… or only a little while? Until I fall asleep?" He asked innocently, as if what just happened was casual and totally normal.

Lucius didn't speak, just moved to lie back into Draco's bed as he wrapped his arms around his son, kissing him gently on the forehead.

* * *

Read it? Like it, hate it? Review! 


End file.
